Cooler
|-|First Form= |-|Final Form= |-|Metal Cooler= Summary Cooler (クウラ) is the main villain in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and an emulation of him acts as the main villain in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. He is the older brother of Frieza, and the eldest son of King Cold. Much like his brother, he can push his body through transformations to increase his power. Also like his brother, Cooler gains a bio mechanical final form, but is gained from merging with the Big Gete Star. Power and stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly Low 4-C Name: Cooler Origin: Dragon Ball Movies Gender: Male Age: Several Decades Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Dexterity, Agility, able to survive in space, extreme heat resistance, pain tolerance, master of martial arts, Ki Manipulation, Ki attacks Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level+, possibly Small Star level (superior to Frieza) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic+ with FTL+ combat and reaction speed (faster than Frieza, and can keep up somewhat with Super Saiyan Goku. Was able to react to and attempt to block a blast which sent him to the sun in roughly 40 seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XKJ+ Durability: At least Large Planet level+, possibly Small Star level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills, years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Weaknesses: Boastful and arrogant, not unlike his brother. His boastful nature distracted him from finishing off Goku while he could, allowing Goku to become a Super Saiyan and defeat him. Becomes significantly weaker if his ki reserves are drained. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flight – Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, Cooler is able to fly through use of his ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Core Smash – A heavy punch used by Meta-Cooler Core. * Death Ball – A spark of ki that may grow to the size of a small moon. ** Supernova – In his final form, Cooler has the ability to gather tons of ki in seconds to create the supernova. * Death Beam – Like most members of the Cold Family, Cooler has mastered the Death Beam. * Chaotic Dead End – A variation of the Death Beam used on Piccolo. * Death Chaser – In final form, Cooler punches the opponent in the stomach, followed by a knee and a back-punch, knocking the opponent to the ground. Then, Cooler kicks the opponent in the stomach. ** Lightning Attack – A downwards kick used as part of his Death Chaser * Death Flash – An energy wave Cooler used in his base form * Nova Chariot – A rush attack where Cooler is surrounded by a purple aura, very similar to Frieza's Nova Strike. ** Surprise Attack – The punch attack used by Cooler after using his Nova Chariot to fly through the Kaio-ken Kamehameha. * Energy Absorption – The ability to take someones energy and add it to their own. (Metal Cooler) * Instant Transmission – (瞬間移動, Shunkan Idō; lit. "Instantaneous Movement", also translated as "Teleportation") is a technique for traveling long distances instantly Notes: The character stats of Dragon Ball Anime/Movie characters are based on their Anime and Movies feats (apart from Dragon Ball Super, Battle of Gods, and Revival of F!, which are clearly part of a separate continuity). This includes Broly destroying large parts of a galaxy in his life-time (Movie-only), and Buu destroying a galaxy (Anime-only). Hence, the characters from the Anime/Movies are much, much stronger than their original Manga counterparts. This is the reason why Anime/Movie profiles are listed so much higher than those of the canon pages. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Royalty Category:Villain Characters Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Flight Category:Aliens Category:Unknown Tier